Sunrise
by Starry Jane Nite
Summary: Rose and Em adopt a three year old girl. Two years later a newborn vampire changes her into an immortal child which leads to the Volturi being involved. I'm horrible at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first FanFiction so tell me if I am doing good or bad. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Preface

My daughter, my adopted daughter, the one thing I had wanted for so long is now an immortal child. The Volturi will find this out. They'll try to snatch her from my hands, but I won't let them. They will not take her. I will die before they even come within ten feet of my precious little girl. You don't know her though so you wouldn't understand what i'm talking about. To know the present you must first know the past so let me take you back two years ago when Emmett and I first got our beautiful little gift.

Two years ago...

Rosalie

****************

Ugh! That girl, Bella was her name, brought the worst mess I have been in since I was turned into a vampire. The only good thing that came from her existence, to me, was Nessie, her daughter. She brought the wolves everytime she came over. She befriends _my_ family and now she's part of our family. _My_ family. If I didn't get to spend so much time with Nessie then I would tell her to get lost. But she's part of the family now so I have to treat her like family, according to Carlisle at least. Ugh! Why didn't she just listen to me, and stay human? With all that has happened, why am I texting her? 'Rose are you still there?' she texted. 'Uh yeah duh what were we talking about?' I texted back. How long had I been thinking? Was it really that long or was she just impatient? She must be impatient. 'We were talking about Nessie going over.' she texted me. 'Oh yeah can she come now?' I texted back. I really wanted to see Nessie now. She always made me forget things that make me angry but then again Emmett did that too. 'Sure we will be there in a flash' She texted. 'ok bye.' I texted. I hoped that what she meant by in a flash was what I wanted. I wanted her to be here in less than a minute, but it took a whole minute. That was too long for me. I heard the car pull up, and rushed to the garage. Edward stepped out first then, almost simultaneously, Bella and Nessie stepped out. Nessie ran to me. "Hey, Nessie." I said excitedly. How could you not be excited to see her? "Hey, Rosalie" she said hugging me. "You've grown." I said, noting the fact that she was 1 year old, yet she looked like a six or seven year old. "When do I ever not grow?" she asked, not being rude just stating the truth. "Well are we going inside or do we just wanna stay out here?" I said to them. I opened the door for Nessie, and Edward held it open for Bella and I to walk in before him. Edward went over to Emmett and started talking. I don't know exactly what they were talking about, but i heard my name in their conversation from time to time. But I didn't care because now I was spending time with Nessie. I did the thing I loved to do with her, play with her hair. I noticed as I was braiding it, that her hair was so long. I wondered when Bella was going to cut it. It was past her waist, almost to her knees. When I was done braiding it, she looked like Rapunzel but with brown hair instead of blonde. After a couple hours hanging out with her, it was time for her to leave. I hadn't noticed that it was getting dark outside, and almost forgot that she had to go to sleep. "We have to go, 'll see Rosalie another time." Bella said. Why did she have to ruin everything. "Okay, mom. Bye, Rosalie, I love you." Nessie told me. "I love you, too" I told her sincerely. When they left, Alice came up to me. "Don't worry. You'll see her soon, trust me." She said. I smiled, feeling suddenly happy, and noticed that Jasper was standing nearby. Dang it. Why did he have to go around changing peoples moods. "Stop that." I said trying to shake off the mood that was forced upon me. I didn't want to be happy. Nessie had just left. "Why? So that you can pout around here like a bratty, selfish, whiny, little kid. No way." Jasper said. I wanted to be angry with him, but I couldn't shed this stupid mood off. "C'mon, Rose, chill out." Emmett said. I automatically didn't feel like the mood was forced anymore. Emmett made me feel happy like Nessie did. Maybe more happy then Nessie made me feel. "Thanks, Emmett." Jasper said relieved that he didn't have to force a mood on me. "Emmett." I said. "What?" Emmett asked. Jasper tensed as he felt the new mood that emanated from me, and replaced it with that same forced happy mood. "Stop it, Jasper, that is so annoying." I said ticked off. "If you want to feel that way, can you feel like it somewhere else? As a matter of fact, get a room." Jasper said annoyed. Emmett chuckeled. I gave him a look. "What? It was funny." Emmett said smiling. "Of _course_, it was." I said annoyed. "Look, I'll lift the mood if you get a room. That's all I meant. Better yet, get a house. Don't break this one." Jasper said. Emmett's smile faded, obviously annoyed now too. His expression suddenly changed and I knew that Jasper had something to do with it. "He is right you guys." Alice said. Of course, Jasper was right. _Jasper was always right_. To _her_. "He doesn't need to joke." I said. "Emmett joked about Bella and Edward all the time. In fact, Emmett jokes about _everyone _all the time." Alice replied. "It's time he gets a taste of his own medicine." Jasper said. Esme came into the room. "What's going on in here?" She asked. "Rosalie feeling naughty and Emmett feeling angry with me, but they're happy now." Jasper told her. "I'm assuming because of you?" Esme said. Jasper nodded. "Okay. Rosalie, Emmett." She said to us. "What?" We asked. "Wait until I get you another house. I really want to keep this one." Esme said. Alice and Jasper laughed, but I did not think it was funny at all. "I told you." Jasper said. Emmett and I headed upstairs. "So I was wondering, you never told me about..." Emmett's voice trailed off. "About what?" I asked confused. What hadn't I told him? "Well I don't want to make you tell me, if you don't want to." He said. "What?" I pressed on. "How... How you... died." He studdered. "Oh." I said regretting asking him to tell me. "You don't have to tell me. I'd just like to know." He said. "I don't really like to talk about it." I said. "It's okay, forget I even asked." Emmett said trying to make me feel better now. The night dragged on slowly, the rest of coversations were really boring. When the sun started rising, I went downstairs. Emmett stayed in our room for some reason.

Emmett

*****************

After Rose went downstairs, I searched for her laptop. I decided that I was going to search her history up online. I found her laptop, and searched up 'Rosalie Hale'. Just then, my phone rang. It was Bella. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey what are you doing." She said. "I'm searching Rose's history up online." I said still looking at the screen. There were a lot of results. "Oh yeah her history. I wish I could wack that guy." She said angrily. "What guy?" I said confused What did a guy have to do with this? Did he kill her? "The guy that let his friends mess with her." Bella answered. Okay that was it, I was enraged now. "What!!!" I yelled. Dang that was loud. I hope nobody downstairs heard that. "She didn't tell you?..." She asked confused. "...I thought she would have told her own husband." she continued. "She didn't. I guess I know why now..." I said "...He let his friends rape her?" I asked. "Oh, it wasn't just his friends that raped her, he did too." Bella said. "That jerk." I said angrily. "She was going to get married to him. And one night after hanging out with her friend and her friend's pretty baby boy, she decided to walk home. While walking home she found her fiancee and his friends on the road to and they were drunk. He had told them how beautiful she was, and they wanted to see. He ripped at her shirt and... well I think you know the rest. They left her on the street to die and Carlisle found her. All she ever wanted was pretty babies." Bella said. "I wish I could make her happy." I said. "You can be so sweet sometimes, Emmett." She said. "Yeah well i've gotta go. I don't feel like talking right now." I said. "I understand, Bye." Bella said. "Bye." I said. I pressed the end button, and closed the phone shut. I sat there and thought about all of that for a while. I understood now why Rose wouldn't tell me her story, I just didn't want to believe that that had happened to her.

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review but remember to be nice please. This _is _my first book so if something is wrong please point it out so I can fix it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosalie

*****************

"It's been a couple of minutes now. Do you think he's okay?" Jasper asked. "I'm sure he's okay" I said. What could've possibly happened in a few minutes? I started to worry. Emmett came downstairs, I ran up to him and held him close. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing." He answered. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back upstairs. "What's wrong, I want to know the truth so don't say nothing." I said. He smiled at me. "Nothing really, Rose, I promise." He said. I looked at his smile. "Were you just trying to get me alone?" I asked. He kissed me. "It worked." He said grinning . "Yes I guess that's obvious but you heard what Esme said." I said. "Yea I know." He said disappointed. "Good. You need to learn to be patient, since your obviously incapable of it at the moment." I teased. "I am not incapable of anything. It's just...waiting is so hard." Emmett said. "Yea you're _totally_ capable of being patient. So do you think Nessie's coming today?" I asked changing the subject. He frowned at my question."What's the matter?" I asked confused. "Nothing, Rose, i was just wondering... why do you like Renesmee so much?" Emmett asked. I was stunned by his was there not to like about her? What was his problem? Why was he acting so strange? So many different questions popped into my head at once. "Why do you ask? Do you not like her? How can you possibly..." I started but he cut me off in mid-sentence. "Nothing's wrong with her, and I do like her. I was just wondering why you like her as much as you do. You almost act like your her mom." Emmett said. I thought about that for a bit. What was I going to tell him? Should I tell him why I want a kid? Should I tell him that I wish I was her mother? Should I have told him my story a long time ago? "Because...uh...She's my neice, and I love her." I said. It was true. "Oh. Okay then... wanna go downstairs?" He asked me. "Yeah." I said. We walked out the room, and down the stairs. Alice ran towards us. "What's the matter?" Alice asked us sounding very worried. "Nothing Emmett and I needed to talk." I said. "Oh okay." she said then she went upstairs and came back down with her laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Searching the internet." She stated. I went and sat by her, Emmett follwed. She was looking at clothes. I should've guessed. But they were kid's clothes. "Why are you looking at kid's clothes?" I asked. "I thought maybe, I could buy some clothes for Nessie. Wanna help? you know her better than I do, so you should know what she likes." Alice said. "Sure." I answered. "How will you know what size to buy her? She grows by the second." Emmett said. "We know she grows fast. Which is why we should buy her something two sizes bigger than what she wears now, so that when it gets here it will be the right size." I said. "How about three sizes bigger. I might last a little bit longer." Jasper suggested. "Good idea." Alice said smiling at him. Once again Jasper was always right. But this time he really was right. It was a smart idea. We looked for hours on different did find a cute outfit from a kid's clothing site. It was a cute, colarless, blue shirt. You could add a monogram to it. We chose her name. We also found a blue jean skirt that was only an inch above the knee. Latsly, we bought some black leggings to goi under the skirt, of course, that ended an inch below the knee. I didn't know what Bella would think, but i liked it. Once we were done, it was 8:00, Emmett and I headed upstairs. 'Hey Rose' Bella texted me. 'Hey Em was acting weird this morning you wouldn't know anything about it would you?' I texted. I was sure she was the cause of it. She always was. 'Umm...nope...nothing.' She texted. 'I don't need Maggie to know that thats a lie. Tell the truth.' I texted. That liar thought she could get away with pretending not to know. 'Fine. I told Em about your past and told him how bad you wanted a kid.' She texted. How could she do that? After so many years that I had tried to keep Emmett from knowing my horrible past. 'WHAT?!?' I texted. 'He's your husband. He has the right to know.' She texted. Dang it, she was right about that. 'Which is why I should be the one to tell him.' I texted angrily. 'And when exactly were you gonna tell him?' She texted. 'When I felt like it. Ugh. Here text Em tell him more about my life since that's what you live to do.' I texted. "Here, Emmett, text Bella!" I yelled. I didn't really want to be mad at Emmett, and I wasn't. But the way I yelled at him made it seem like I was. I wanted to cry so badly right now.

Emmett

***************

I felt horrible. I shouldn't have gone behind her back like that. 'You told her that you told me didn't you?' I texted her. 'I'm so sry...how bad is it?' Bella texted. I looked over at Rose's horribly sad face and knew she wanted to cry. 'If she could cry this place would be flooded. No joke.' I texted her. "If only I could have a kid... Emmett would you do anything to make me happy?" She asked me "Of course I would. You know that. What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Well could you have a kid with someone for me." Rose asked. My eyes widened in shock. Was Rose, _My Rose_, asking me to make to make someone _else _pregnant? This was crazy. 'That bad? I'm so sry.' Bella texted back. 'Please talk some sense into Rose for me, Bella. I think she finally snapped.' I texted Bella. Then I handed the phone over to Rose without talking. I think she just lost sanity. What was going on in her mind? She didn't really want me to do that, right?

Rosalie

****************

What was the matter with him? I just asked him to make me a kid with someone. Maybe that was too much? Maybe I was crazy. I don't care. I want a kid. 'Rose whats up? Why did Emmett tell me to talk some sense into you?' She texted. Talk some sense into me? I have sense. 'I just suggested that he make me a kid.' I texted. 'How? Vampires can't have kids you know that. You tried.' She texted. 'I know. I suggested he make someone else pregnant.' I texted. Did that sound strange? 'Who do you expect him to hook up with?' She texted me. 'Umm... I don't know someone who wants to.' I texted. Okay yeah that did sound strange. 'Rose don't do that to him. You know he only loves you and would hate to have to do that.' She texted. She was right. Why would I make him do that? But I want a kid so bad. 'Fine then. Tell me what should I do? I WANT A KID!!!!' I texted angrily. I hated when she was right. It made me feel stupid, and I am _not_ stupid. Am I? 'Adopt one, Mrs. Spoiled.' She texted back. Adopt! Why hadn't I thought of that? It was a great idea. "Adopt!!!" I said out loud overexcitedly. "What about adopting?" Emmett asked, truly confused. "We can adopt!!! It's perfect!" I said still overexcited. Emmett was shocked. He took a long minute to think about it before asking, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?". "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked. He sighed taking another minute to process it all, I guess. "Okay. If that's what you want, babe. Tommorrow we'll go adopt a kid." He said. "Yay!" I said and I grabbed him into a hug. 'Rose are you still there?' Bella texted me. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' I texted. I let go of Emmett. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." Emmett said shrugging and grinning one of his beautiful grins. 'Your welcome. I'm guessing he said yes?' Bella texted. 'Yes and it's all because of you. Cause if you wouldn't have said adopt I would've never asked him I Owe You. Gotta go. Bye.' I texted. "Emmett I'm so glad we're gonna adopt a kid. Thank you so much." I said then I started kissing him. "I should make you happy more often than I do if I get rewarded like this." Emmett said when we stopped. "Does that mean you'll get me two kids!" I said even more excited. "Sorry but lets try one first. And actually before we go and adopt a human just to bring it into a house of vampires, lets talk to the others." He said. My face went sad. That meant a definite no. No one else but me would think that this was a good idea. "Don't be sad. I'm sure they'll understand." Emmett told me. "I shouldn't get my hopes up though." I said . "Maybe not." Emmett said."Should we go talk to them now?" I asked. "Maybe we should wait." He said. "Waiting's hard." I said copying what he said earlier. "I know you just have to be patient unless your incapable of that." Emmett said. "Ugh. I shouldn't have told you that now your going to use it against me forever now." I said. "You know it. Just wait until morning okay?" He said. "Okay." I agreed. Then we started talking about adopting. How we were going to take car of it. Stuff like that. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 7:00 now. So we went downstairs to talk to them.

**Again if there is something wrong let me know please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok now you get to meet the little girl. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Emmett

*****************

I knew this was a stupid idea. What was I thinking? Well I know the answer to that, It because I wanted to make her happy. Was this too much though?We were going to bring a poor, defenseless human into a house of vampires. But they could resist couldn't they? We are different than the rest of our kind, so this wouldn't be a big deal. Right? Will they behave like they did around Bella(and Nessie) or will they grow hungry and attack by accident. I know that I would control myself, but would everyone else? Especially Jasper. Oh! What was I thinking?!?! Agreeing to bring a little girl into a house with _Jasper_! Maybe Jasper's not as bad anymore. Maybe he's better now. I thought all this as Rose and I went downstairs to talk to the others. Maybe they might have answers for my questions. "Carlisle." Rose called as we reached the last step. "What is it, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. "Emmett." Rose said to me. I thought over what to say. "Carlisle, Rose and I want a kid." I said. That was stupid. I should've thought that over more thoroughly. "What do you mean? You both know that..." Carlisle started but I interupted him. "I should've said that better. We want to adopt a kid." I said. "Emmett, you know how dangerous that is. If someone doesn't accidentally kill it, then it might tell our secret." Carlisle said. "We won't let her." Rose said. "Her?" I asked. "Yea. I want a girl." Rose answered smiling at me. I couldn't but smile back. "Carlisle, she, I mean we really want this. Please." I said. I was begging. Why was I begging? "We're going to have to discuss this with the others. Jasper, Alice, Esme. Get in here please." Carlisle called in a calm voice. "What is it?" Esme asked. "Emmett and I want to adopt a kid." Rose said as if it was an obvious fact. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Esme said. "I did, and I think it's a good thing for them." Alice said. "You think it'll work out." Jasper asked her. "Yes. I think so." Alice said. So Alice was with us. That was a good sign. "You think it would be a good idea for them to adopt, Alice?" Esme asked. "I already said yes. So far the future is bright." Alice said. "It's decided then. You can adopt." Carlisle said. "Really?!?!" Rose exclaimed shocked. "Really." Carlisle answered her. Rose jumped and gave me a hug. I nearly fell to the ground, but I caught myself. I didn't see that coming. She pretty much pounced at me out of nowhere. She let go of me. "Are you okay?" She asked looking into my stunned eyes. I stood not speaking for a bit. "Um...just...shocked...give me a minute." I said. "When are you going to adopt exactly? Just so we all know when to go hunt, before you guys arrive with it." Jasper asked. "This afternoon." Rose said. "That soon? We should leave now, and get started." Jasper said. "Good idea." Esme said. And they all left. "Let's go too. Just in case." I said coming out of shock. "Okay" Rose said, and we headed out after them.

Rosalie

*****************

It didn't take us long to hunt, we weren't that hungry, or at least, I wasn't. Emmett, however, was very hungry. He attacked two bears, three elk and some other animal that looked really odd. Mix breed of something I suppose. After we hunted, we headed back to the house to get Emmett's Jeep. "Can I drive?" I asked when we got back to the house, and into the garage. "No I'm driving, crazy." Emmett said getting in the Jeep. "No, your the crazy one." I said getting in the passenger seat. "I think we're both crazy right now. Adopting a kid? Are you really sure?" Emmett asked me. "I'm positive, and besides Alice said it'll work out." I said. "Alice isn't always right. The future changes remember?" He said. "Yes I remember but I can just tell that she's right on this one." I said. I knew this was going to work out just fine. "Okay. We're here." He said. Already? I didn't even notice I was sitting in the car, let alone that we had been driving. But he was right. We were there, i mean here. So we stepped out of his Jeep, and went inside. "Hello. My name's Mrs. Chilner. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen?" A lady asked us. "Yes. How do you know our names." I asked her. Had we met her before? Do I even know this person at all? "A Mr. Carlisle Cullen called and told us you were coming. Do you know anyone by that name?" She asked suddenly suspicious. "Yes, but we are just suprised he already told you." Emmett said. Why anyone told us? Or did Emmett already know? "Okay you can go look at the kids. They're all in that room." She told us pointing to double walked towards the big doors and opened them. There were almost a hundred or more kids running around in only one stood out to me. It was a cute, blue eyed, blonde, little girl. She was the cutest thing I ever saw. "I want her." I whispered to Emmett. Did that sound selfish? "You want to talk to her at least?" Emmett asked. "Yes." I said smiling. As if she had heard our conversation, the little girl walked over to us. "Hewo!" She said smiling. "Hey." I said. "I still want her." I whispered. "Okay." Emmett whispered back to me before turning back to the little girl and saying "Wait here". She stood perfectly still only twisting her, possibly trying to braid it. We went out of the room to talk to Mrs. Chilner about adopting the little girl. "You'll have to fill out the papers and ,if you can do it quick enough, you can take her today." She said handing Emmett the papers. "Does she have a name?" Emmett asked. "No. You will have to come up with one." Mrs. Chilner said. "So what do you call her if she doesn't have a name?" I asked. "Little girl. Look I never really liked her, I've been waiting for the day someone would take her. She's a weird one. She likes to listen to the stories that the boys here tell about vampires, werewolves, and things like that." Mrs. Chilner said. Emmett laughed quietly. "Emma-Rose." I whispered to him. He looked at me and slightly nodded his head, smiling. She walked away and Emmett filled out the papers out as quick as he could without leaving anything blank. The he caught up with Mrs. Chilner and handed her the papers. She checked them suspiciously. "You're fast." She said. "Very." He said with a laugh. "Okay let me go get her." Mrs Chilner said. She walked into the big room full of kids ,for a minute or two, then walked back out with Emma-Rose. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Awe you weawy going to keep me foweva and neva bwing me back? You don't mind that I don't have a name?" She asked us. "Yes forever, and it's longer than you think." Emmett told her. "And you do have a name now, it's Emma-Rose." I said. "My name is pwetty." She said. "Come on let's go home, Emma-Rose." I said happily. "You weawy mean it?" Emma-Rose asked. "Of course, we wouldn't joke about that." I said. "Yeah we really want you." Emmett said. "Thank you so much. I wove you so much." She told us. "I love you too." Emmett and I said at the same time. "I wanna see my new home now." Emma-Rose said. "Okay then come on." Emmett said. We walked to the Jeep. "Wow. It's pwetty." Emma-Rose said about Emmett's Jeep. "Here you go." Emmett said opening the door and putting her in.

Emmett

****************

"Thank you vewy much." She told me. Her speech problem made her so adorable. "Your welcome." I said closing her door. "Emma-Rose, when we get home there are going to be people there. They live with us so their family okay with that right?" Rose asked her. I was pretty sure that this kid would be okay with anything as long as she could get away from Chilner lady. She seemed kind of mean. "Yes that means mowe fwiends. If they like me. I neva had a fwiend befowe." Emma-Rose said. This sweet, little girl never had a friend? That was unbelievable. "Okay we're here." I said. "That was fast." Emma-Rose said amazed. "Yeah come inside" I said. She followed Rose and I inside the house. "Guys, I want you to meet Emma-Rose." Rose said. "I told you she was going to be cute." Alice said to Jasper. "I never doubted it. I knew that Rosalie would get only the most beautiful, blond girl there." Jasper said back to her."How old are you, sweetie?" Alice asked her. "Thwee." Emma-Rose answered. "You mean three." Jasper said correcting her. "That's what I said, thwee." Emma-Rose said. "Speech problem?" Carlisle asked me quietly. I nodded my head. "She can't say her R's or L's correctly. She uses a W or ,sometimes, an A sound instead." Rose whispered to him. "What would you like to eat, Emma-Rose?" Esme asked her. "I get to chose?" Emma-Rose asked confused and suprised. "Yes, of course." Esme said. "Chicken Nuggets!!!!" Emma-Rose said exicitedly. We all laughed. "Okay, chicken nuggets it is." Esme said laughing. "What's so funny?" Emma-Rose asked confused. "Don't worry about it, Emma-Rose. You're just so cute." Alice said. "Thank you." Emma-Rose said blushing. It had been awhile since we'd seen someone blush like that around here.

Emma-Rose

******************

"What is youw name?" I asked the funny looking blonde guy. "Jasper." He said. Why is his name Jasper? I know a cat named Jasper. I started laughing. That's funny. He's named after a cat. "What's so funny about my name?" Kitty cat asked me. "You named afta a cat." I laughed. "Okay. I done waughing now. Whats youw name?" I asked the pixie girl. "Alice." She told me. I'm actually meeting the girl that went to wonderland!!! "Is wonda-wand coow? I thought you had bwonde haiw?" I asked. "No, I'm not that Alice. Sorry." Pixie Alice said. "Aww man. Whats youw name?" I asked turning to the nice lady cooking at the stove. "Esme." the nice lady said. "Coow. Whats your name?" I asked the other blonde guy. "Carlisle." He said. "Who's Caww? And what awe you gonna do fow him?" I asked. "What?" He asked me. "You said Caww I'ww, but you didn't finish youw sentence." I said. "What did she say, Emmett?" The mean guy asked my daddy. "She thinks you said Carl I'll and didn't finish the rest of your sentence." Daddy said. "Oh no. My name is Carlisle." he said. "Thats weiwd. But okay. So Awice, Jaspa, Esme, and Cawiswe." I said trying to see if I remembered right. "Yes. You got them all right." Mommy said. "I'm hungwy now." I said. My tummy growled at me. I didn't like it when it did that. It scares me. "Dinner's ready." nice lady said. "Come on, Emma." Mommy said. "Emma?! I have a nickname!?! Yay!!!" I said happy. This was so cool. These people liked me. We sat at the table and i ate all my food. I noticed that Mommy did not have a plate of food. "You not hungwy, Mommy." I asked. "Nope. I'm not hungry right now." Mommy told me. "I'm tiwed." I said. "Come on. I'll take you to bed." Mommy said. I held her hand as she walked me up some stairs and down a hall. We walked into a room, I think it's Mommy and Daddy's, with a big bed. Then she picked me up and lay me gently on the bed. Then she tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "I love you goodnight." Mommy said walking out of the room. "Wait." I said before she could get to the door.

**Do you like Emma-Rose? And do you think her speech is to hard to understand?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosalie

****************

"What is it, Emma-Rose." I asked. "Mommy, can you say a night-time pwayew with me." Emma asked. I stood there shocked. Not knowing what to say. The child I adopted believed in Jesus, and God. So I'm going to have to be more open to religion. "Sure." I said. I walked back to the bed in which my new daughter, also a believer in Christ, lay there waiting. "Tell me the prayer so I can say it with you. I haven't prayed in a long time." I told her sincerely. "Do you believe in Jesus, Mommy?" Emma asked. "I do believe that there was a Jesus." I said. "No, mommy, Jesus isn't a _was_. Jesus is an _is_. He _stiww_ wives in Heaven, Mommy." She told me. "Okay, Emma, So Jesus is still alive right?" I asked her. "Yes he is." She said. "Okay. Tell me the prayer please. One day, if you don't mind, i'd like you to tell me about Jesus." I told her. I really want her to. I want to know why people make such a big fuss about him. "Okay wepeat afta me. Now I way me down to sweep..." She said. "Now I lay me down to sleep..." I repeated. "I pway the Word my souw to keep..." She said. "I pray the Lord my soul to keep..." I repeated. "Okay wait befowe i say the west, I want you to know that I pway this the way I heawd fwom someone. Is that okay?" Emma asked. "Of course it is." I told her. "Okay then. Wet youw wight guide me thwough the night..." Emma-Rose said. "Let your light guide me through the night...." I repeated. "And wake me with the Sun's bwight wight..." Emma-Rose said. "And wake me with the Sun's bright light..." I repeated. "Wet aww who awe wost and know not of.." She continued "Let all who are lost and know not of .." I repeated. "Youw wondewfuww evewwasting wove..." She said. "Your wonderful everlasting love..." I said. "To find wight in you Chwist and bewieve in it as I do.." She said. "To find light in you Christ and believe in it as I do.." I repeated. "Amen." She finished. "Amen." I said. For some reason, I liked her prayer. It was different. Unlike what i've heard most people pray. She had her own twist on things, and she was sure that this 'God' wouldn't mind."Goodnight Angel." I said kissing her forehead and tucking her back in. "Goodnight, Mommy." She told me. I left the room and headed down stairs. Obviously, there were a lot of things we had to discuss.

Emmett

*****************

Rose came downstairs. It was time for us all to talk about how Emma was going to affect us. "You do know we have tell her sooner or later." I told Carlisle, continueing our conversation that we had started before Rose came into the room. "Yes I know but wait until she's older." Carlisle said. "We should tell her tommorrow. I don't think we should keep secrets from Emma-Rose. She's going to live with us now." Rose said understanding the topic of our conversation. The door opened. "I say you should take us back." Edward said walking in with Bella and Nessie. "No I will not!!!!" Rose shouted. "That would be rude, Edward. She just got here, she just got a family. And you want to take that away from her.? We should not crush her spirits." Jasper said. "She is going to be the end of us." Edward said. "Apparently you haven't been listening to our thoughts very well, so let me make this clear. She. Doesn't. Know. We're. Vampires. Yet." I said. saying it very slow so that he might comprehend. "Oh. Then you are deciding whether or not to tell her?" Edward asked. But before anyone could say anything he read our thoughts. "Okay now I know that's what you are dicussing I have my answer. No you shouldn't tell her." Edward said. "Edward, maybe she should know." Bella told him. "No. She's a kid. Kid's tell secrets all the time. It's what they live to do." Edward told her. "I don't tell secrets." Nessie told him. "Yes, but thats different." Edward said. "How so? Because she's _your_ daughter?" Rose said. "No because Nessie won't be going to school. I'm sure Miss Speech Problem is going to school." Edward said. "Why can't Nessie go to school?" I asked. "Because she grows too much. We can't put her in the right grade without her being two feet taller than everyone. So we're going to homeschool her. When she stops growing we'll put her in real school." Edward said. "Oh." I said. "Well I trust Emma-Rose will not tell our secret." Rose said. "Let's have a vote. Whoever thinks she _should_ know, raise your hand." Edward said. Alice, Rose, Esme, Nessie, and I raised our hands. "Okay, now raise your hand if you think she _shouldn't_ know." Edward said. He, Carlisle, Jasper and Bella rose their hands. "It's decided then. She should know." Rose said. "Fine." Edward said. "Now that that's over with, Did you just come here to argue or what?" I asked Edward, Bella, and Nessie. "Actually we came to meet her. But I understand if you wouldn't want us to anymore." Bella said. "No. It's fine. Just wait until morning. She's sleeping right now. Nessie you look tired." Rose said. "I am." Nessie yawned. "Well go upstairs and get to bed." I said. "Thank you." Nessie said then she went upstairs. "Umm, guys, I also just found out that Emma is a Christian." Rose said. "Well thats a good thing. Someone to teach you that we all have a chance to get in to Heaven." Carlisle said. After that we avoided the topic, and discussed different ways to tell her of our being vampires. Then we heard her footsteps slow and carefully coming down the stairs.

Emma-Rose

*****************

I walked down stairs and saw new people. Who are they? What are they doing here? "I'm Edward and this is Bella...." He said pointing to the pretty girl next to him "... and we're here to meet you." He said. "How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked confused. I didn't say it without knowing did I? "I'm a good guesser." He said. This guy was weird. I'm going to call him Edweird. Edweird laughed. "Call me what you will, little girl. Your name is Emma-Rose, right? I'm going to call you Emmy. If that's okay with you." Edweird told me. "Suwe. You can caww me Emmy." I said giggling. A girl came downstairs behind me. "Hello my name is Renesmee. Who are you?" she said. "Emma-Wose." I answered her. "Nice to meet you, Emma-Rose." The long named girl said. "Nice to meet you too... um... wong name pewson." I said. She laughed. She had a pretty laugh. "You can just call me Nessie." the long named girl said. "Nessie is bettew. It's easiew too wemembew." I said. "Emma-Rose, may I ask you something?" the funny looking blonde asked me. "Yea." I said. "What do you think of vampires?" Funny looking blonde asked. "They awe the coowest things evew. I wove vampiyas. I wish they wewe weal. And they awen't bad eithew. They don't twy to be at weast. I bet they want to be just wike us. Awe one of you a vampiya? Which one of you?" I said excitedly. "All of us." Daddy said. This is so cool I'm meeting vampires!!! "That is so coow!" I said very happy now. "It's not as cool as you think it is." Mommy said. "Of couwse it is coow. Youw a vampiya. That is the most awesome thing evew." I said excitedly. I know vampires!!! This is going to be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it. I had fun with this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Rosalie

****************

"Do you even really know about vampires?" Edward asked Emma-Rose. "Yea they suck youw bwood." Emma said imitating Dracula's voice. Jasper and Emmett laughed. "Your not scared?" Emmett said. "No because you my daddy. You won't huwt me." Emma-Rose said. "What if I try? I'm not your daddy." Jasper said. Alice nudged him. "Don't try to scare her. Don't worry, Emma, we don't hurt humans." Carlisle said. "Then what do you dwink? I thought you wewe supposed to dwink bwood." Emma asked confused. "Yes we drink blood, but not human drink animal blood." Carlisle told her. "But other vampires do drink human blood. We are just different." Alice said. "How do you answew the questions in my head?" Emma-Rose asked Edward. "I can read minds. Some vampires have powers. Alice can see the future. Jasper can change the way you feel. And Bella can be sort of like a shield." Edward said. "That is so coow!! I wanna be a vampiya!!!" Emma shouted overexicited. Why was she excited? She's just as bad as Bella was. Except I would not let her be changed. I would not allow it. "No." I said."Why?" Emma- Rose asked. "Don't worry you'll be one I can see it." Alice said. "No she won't. I can change the future." I said. "You can try." Alice said. Ugh!! I will not let it happen! I won't!Iwon't!I won't! "Nessie has a power too." Edward said changing the subject. "What can she do?" Emma asked. "She can show you a picture in your head by touching you." Bella said. "O show me!! Show me!!" Emma said excited. Nessie touched her face. Then she took her hand away from her face after a moment. "Thewe awe wewewoves too!" An excited Emma-Rose said. O great Nessie had shown her the dog. "I want to meet him!!" Emma exclaimed. "I'll go get him." Bella said walking out the door. "Yay!" Emma-Rose said "No." I said. "It'll be okay, Rose. Just chill." Emmett told me. I calmed down. But in less than a second I could smell the dog. They were pulling up in the drive-way. "Hey, Beauty Queen." He said. "Hey, Fido. Why don't you go play fetch." I said. "Here I brought you something." He said handing me a piece of paper with very poor handwriting on it. It said, 'How to keep a blonde busy (flip over).' So I flipped it over. It said the exact same thing. Ugh. I don't get it. Maybe if I flip it over again. It says the same thing. Hold up. It says 'How to keep a blonde busy' I'm the blonde, I get that much, but how am I busy? Edward and the dog laughed. Ugh. What does it mean!!! I flipped it over again. It said the same damn thing. Ugh!!! I flipped it over again and again and again. Wait. I get it now. Of all the stupid jokes he's made. Why didn't I figure this out sooner. I'm the blonde and I'm busy flipping this stupid paper over again and again which keeps me busy. Ugh! I feel like such an idiot. That stupid mutt!!! "You son of a..." I started. "There are kids in the room, Rosalie. Don't curse." Jacob teased. Dang it. He was right. "I can't believe you didn't get that." Edward said laughing. "Shut up, Edward. The only reason you would've gotten it is because you could read his mind. I had to figure it out without the help of thoughts." I said. "Let me try." Alice said. "Here take it." I said handing her the piece of paper. She took it flipped it over once and said, "Oh Rose, that is so obvious". "Let me try." Jasper said. Okay now Jasper is gonna try. Maybe he won't understand either, if this it really is a blonde thing. Alice handed him the paper. He flipped it over once, then twice, then three times then he stopped. He flipped it over once more, and Alice giggled quietly. "Oh I get it now." He said calmly. "Let me try." Emmett said. Jasper gave it to him, and Em flipped it twice. "That's so easy." He said. "Let me try." Nessie said. Oh great it's a new game, Pass The Piece of Paper and Laugh at Rose. Edward laughed. That eavesdropper. "Here you go." Emmett said handing the paper to Renesmee. She flipped it once. "That's funny." Nessie said. "Oh well, I guess it's just me that doesn't get it." I said defeated. "Someone wanted to meet you, Jake." Bella said changing the subject. "It must be her, because I've met the rest of you before. Unless one of you had amnesia." the dog said. "No none of us had amnesia. This is Rose and Em's adopted daughter Emma-Rose." Bella introduced. "Nice to meet you, cutie." The mutt said. "Youw a wewewowf!!!! That's so cool!!" Emma-Rose said way to overexcited. "I guess it's cool...sometimes." the mongrel said then he whispered somthing in Emma-Rose's ear. Emma-Rose laughed. "What did you tell her?" I asked. "Shh.." ,Jacob said, "..don't tell mommy. She might hurt me. No she will try to hurt me, but she won't. She's not capable of it". Emma-Rose giggled. "What did you tell her?" Emmett asked. "Nothing dont worry. It's not like I told her anything bad." The dog said. "Tell us!" I hissed. "Take a chill pill, bloodsucker." The wolf said. "Take a hike, mutt." I told him. "Guys don't fight in here." Bella said. "Take it outside." Edward said. "Better yet calm down." Jasper said. Suddenly I was calmed. "Does he do this all the time?" The mutt asked. "Most of the time." I said. "Mostly for Rosalie and Emmett though." Alice added. "The lovers fight?" Jacob asked. "No they have other reasons for me to change their moods." Jasper said. "Shut up, Moody." I said, but it didn't sound as angry as it should because of him. "Oh yea, cause i'm so moody." Jasper said sarcastically. I tryed to glare at him but the stupid mood made it feel stupid. "Ok, can I leave? I dont like being forced to feel a certain way." The mongrel said. "Pwease don't weave." Emma-Rose begged. How could she like that stinky, ugly mutt? "Umm...ok i'll stay. Just remember what I told you about them." The dang mutt told her. "I wemembew." Emma-Rose said. What had he told her? "He told her that we smell bad thats all." Edward said in whisper. Oh. So the mutt stayed for three whole hours, then he finally left. "Bye, guys." the dog said. Then he, Bella, Edward and Nessie left. "Mommy, i'm bowed..." ,Emma-Rose said, "...can we play hide and seek". "Sure, Does anyone else want to play?" I asked. "I will. I think this will be interesting." Jasper said. "I know it will. Count me in." Alice said. "Me too." Emmett said. "Ok daddy youw it." Emma-Rose said.

Emmett

**************

"Okay i'll count to ten." I said. "Fifty." Emma-Rose said. "Eleven." I said. "Fourty." Alice said joining in. "Twelve." I said. "Thirty-five." Jasper said. "Fourteen." I said. "Thirty." Rose said. "Seventeen." I said. "Twenty-six" Emma-Rose said. "Twenty, and that's as high as im going. Deal?" I said. "Deaw." Emma-Rose said. "Okay. The couch is base. You can only hide IN the house." I said. "Okay start counting." Jasper said. I turned around to let them hide. "One..." I said. I could hear footsteps running away. A door closed upstairs. I was at ten now. I could hear the door to go outside of the house open and close. Someone didn't listen to me. Then I got to fifteen, and heard a cabinet close. I knew it had to be Emma-Rose. No one else can fit in a cabinet. "Sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty..." ,I said, "Ready or not. I know where you are." I said. First I ran to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink. Sure enough, there she was. "Found you." I said. "Aw man." Emma-Rose said. "Lets go find the others. I think they went upstairs." I said. "Two peopwe went up thewe." Emma-Rose said. "Lets go then." I said. We walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into Alice and Jasper's room. I knew Jasper wouldn't hide in his own room. He doesn't like being obvious, but Alice, now that was different. She would think I would think it's too obvious and pas it up. But then again, what if she saw this coming and went somewhere else. I heard a giggle. It came from her closet. Oh no. She's hiding in that mall. I stepped into Alice's 'Heaven on Earth', and was shocked. There had to be over a million pairs of clothes. Why does she go shopping everyday when she has all this stuff already? How was I going to find her in this place? I heard another giggle coming from behind a rack of dresses. I pushed the dresses aside to find a door. Why did she have a door hidden behind some dresses? I will never understand Alice's obssession with clothes. I opened the door to find a room full of shoes. This room was smaller than the first but still pretty big. I saw Alice sitting in the corner. "How did you know?" She asked. "You laugh a lot when you are trying to hide. Did you know that?" I said grinning. "I never really noticed I was laughing, but maybe I was. Who else do we have to find?" Alice asked. "Jasper and Rosalie." I said. "Okay then what are we waiting for? C'mon." Alice said excited. We walked out of the door and then out the other door. Emma-Rose was there waiting for us. "Let's look in...you and Rosalie's room." Alice said thoughtfully. "Why in there?" I asked curiously. I mean, seriously, why would Jasper be in Me and Rose's room? "Because that's where I would least expect him." Alice said. "Okaaaaaay." I said. "Just c'mon." She said rolling her eyes. We walked out of their room and went to Me and Rose's room. We walked in, and heard nothing but silence. A mood of doubt hit me, and i knew he was in here even though the mood was telling me he wasn't. He really gave it away by changing my mood like that. I walked towards me and Rose's bed, and looked under it. Golden eyes glared at me. "Found you." I said smiling. "I know that but how?" Jasper asked. "Maybe because my mood changed right when I walked in the door. No thats not it. It's because i'm the best hide-and-seek player in the world." I said sarcastically. But I meant the last part. I am the best hide-and-seek player. "Who's left?" He askd sliding out from under the bed. "Rose. I know where she is though. When I was counting I heard the front door open and close." I said. "Okay lets go outside. Wait, we weren't allowed to hide outside." Jasper said. "Mommy's a cheatew." Emma-Rose said. "That's right, Emma." I said. We went outside and looked around. She wasn't by the house anywhere. "You guys wait here I'm going search farther." I told them. I went into the forest. I searched behind every tree and every rock big enough to hide behind. Then, as I was looking behind a rock, something tackeled me to the ground. "Gotcha. If someone tags the person who's it, what happens to them?" She asked. That's when I knew it was Rose. "That just means that your it." I said smiling. "You do noticed that I just tackeled you? You probably thought I could never do that." Rose said grinning. "You caught me by surprise, I didn't even get to prepare myself. You could never tackel me if I knew it was coming." I said teasing her. "That may be true but, then again, it may not." She said. "Whether it's true or not, which it is, I would like you to get off of me." I said "Why? Am I hurting the poor little Emmett?" Rose asked. "No. I just think you shouldn't sit on me like that. I might start to take it the wrong way. I might end up breaking that rule Esme gave us." I said. "Oh Emmett, you are so impatient about that rule." Rose said getting off of me. "I'm just telling you the truth." I said standing up. "You're so immature. I can't believe you can't keep a promise for just a couple days. Though I will admit it's bothering me too." She said. "I can keep a promise. Now let's go meet the others." I said smiling at the fact that she admitted to missing it too. We went and met the others. "You found the cheater." Alice said jokingly. "Yep." I said. Rose smiled at me. "I cheated?" She said. "Yes. You weren't supposed to hide outside of the class." Jasper said. I smiled at Rose. "I think I can let it slide." I said. Jasper frowned at me. "Did you guys know that Emma-Rose's birthday is tommorrow?" I said. I knew it was random, but I wanted to get it out before I forgot. "I know...", Alice said,"...I was just waiting for you to say something. I've already planned it out. It's going to be the best fourth birthday anyone ever had." Alice said smiling widely. "Do I get a say in these plans?" Rose asked. "Of course you can. Come on. Lets go talk about it." Alice told Rose. Emma-Rose yawned. "I think it is getting late. Maybe you should put her to bed." Jasper said. "Okay. C'mon, Emma, time for bed." I said picking her up. I took her to bed and tucked her in. "Daddy." She said. "Yes." I said. "Do you belive in Jesus? I don't think Mommy does." Emma-Rose said. "Yeah I do actually. I'm starting to anyway." I told her. "Good. I was just wondering." She said. "Well you should stop wondering and get some sleep." I said. "Okay." She said. I left the room. When I got downstairs everyone was planning her Birthday so I helped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Emma-Rose

*******************

I woke up and stretched. Hmm... something's happening today. I wonder what. Wait a minute. "I'm four! I'm four! I'm four! I'm four! Today's my birthday! I'm four!" I thought. I ran downstairs. The lights were off, and it was dark. I was scared. Then, out of nowhere, the lights turned and everyone said "Surprise!". I looked around and all my family was there even my new friend Nessie. Even the werewolf. Then I noticed pretty lights on the walls. And there were butterflies. And presents. "Yay!!..." I said happily. "...Can I open them now?" I asked. "Not until you eat your cake." Alice the pixie girl said. "I get a cake?!?!?" I said excitedly. I love cake. "Yes of course there is cake. Come see." The pixie said smiling at me. I followed her to the kitchen. On the table sat a cake with a Princess and flowers. "Pwetty. Can I eat it now?" I asked. "Let's sing 'Happy Birthday' first." Pixie girl said. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to me in the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. When they were done I blew out my candles and made a wish. My wish was that they would never bring me back. That they would keep me forever. Then my new mom cut the cake and gave me a slice. Only one slice though because I couldn't eat more than that. When I was done eating the first thing I said was, "Now I get to open pwesents?". "Yes. Come on." Daddy said. We went back into the living room, and they sat down in the chairs while I went towards the presents. I picked up a small, pretty, pink box. "Who's this fwom, Mommy?" I asked. "Me." Mommy said. I opened it up and found a pretty necklace. Like mommy's but small enough to fit on me. I loved it right away. This meant she liked me, I knew it did. Nobody had ever given me something so pretty. "Thank you, Mommy! Can you put it on fow me?" I said happily. "I'd love to. "Mommy said. I handed her the necklace and she put it on for me. "Open mine next please." Nessie said, then she picked up a present and handed it to me. I opened it, and it was baby doll. I love baby dolls so much. "Thanks!" I said. "Your welcome." Nessie said smiling. Then i saw something that stole my attention. It was present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "That's from me." The pretty girl named Bella said. I opened it and there were books. But not just any books, these were the best kind. Books with sounds!! "Thank you. How did you know I liked books with sounds?" I asked her. "I had some help figuring that out." She admitted looking at Edweird. Then I saw another pink present. Except unlike mommy's small present, it was bigger and glittery. "That one's from me. I hope you like it." The pixie girl said then she added "I know you'll like it". I didn't want to open it though. It was too pretty. "Don't be afraid to open a present, Mayflower. If you really don't want the box ruined, I'll help you open it." Edweird said. He walked over to me and opened the present but he opened it without messing up anything. I looked inside it. Clothes! They were all so pretty. "Thank you so much! I wove them!" I said. "I knew you would." the pixie girl said smiling. I looked around, there were no more presents left. Did everyone else forget me? "No we didn't. Follow me. the present I'm going to show you is from your Dad, Jasper, and Me." Edweird said as he walked out the door. We all followed him. He lead us outside to the backyard. Sitting there in front of me was a blue car. "I wove it!" I said excited. "You bought her a car?" I heard mommy say to daddy. "It's not a real one", Daddy said, "it's electric". I opened the door to my "electric" car and sat in it. "If it's not weaw, daddy," I asked, "Then does that mean it doesn't work?" "No, it works. You just can't drive on the road. You can only drive it here." Daddy told me. "Okay." I said. "Now put your foot down on this pedal to go..." ,the werewolf said, "...and if you need to stop put your foot down on that pedal. Do you get it?" He was telling me how to work it. I know how to work a car...I think. "Yes. Now get out of my way befowe I wun ovew you." I said. Everyone moved, and pressed my foot down on the pedal that the werewolf said would make it go. This was the best birthday ever. This was the best family ever. I thank Jesus for it all. I'm always going to love it here.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm liking the reviews so far. I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Guitar Hero.**

Now...

Rosalie

**************

Now you know the story of how we got Emma-Rose. Well it's been 2 years and three weeks since her fourth birthday. She is six now. She has grown out of her speech problem. She has also been spoiled badly. Her bad attitude, refusing to do anything you tell her to, makes her hard to be around. Only for some people. Em and I aren't one of those people. We love her still. Even more than we used to. We've grown attached to her. It's hard to be away from her, for us, other people love to be away from her. She is the most precious thing to us. That's why we were fearful for her when we heard there were newborns around. They had been near town yesterday, and one of them caught her scent. We tried to fight them off. Unfortunately Jasper, Alice, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme weren't here. They were out of town. There was only Emmett, Edward, and I. That wasn't enough when the other one showed up to help. While fighting the one we thought was most dangerous, the other bit Emma-Rose. Emmett ran over and pulled him off of her. We got rid of him and his friend. As the venom started to change her, we tried to figure out what to do. I regret adopting her. All I did was bring her to her death. Yet, at the same time, I do not regret it. If I had never adopted her I would never have been so happy. I know it sounds selfish but I don't care. Only, I was not happy now. How could anybody be happy when there daughter is turning into a monster? The Volturi are going to kill her, and it's all my fault. Well today Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Esme are coming back. They walked in, and Alice ran towards us. "Did it really happen? I'm so sorry we weren't here." Alice said. "Can we help her? I don't want her to be a monster." I said, ignoring Alice. "It's too late." Carlisle said after he briefly checked her out. I desperately hope that we can change her. I hope she won't be like rest of the immortal children throughout time. "Jasper get ready." Alice said, interupting my train of thought. "Huh?" Jasper said looking up as if his thoughts were interupted too. Except I don't think he really heard what Alice said. I think he heard his name and looked up to answer. Only his answer didn't sound like him. Jasper doesn't usually say 'Huh'. "Emma-Rose is going to wake soon. Get ready." Alice said. "I am." Jasper said. Emma-Rose opened her eyelids, revealing her new, crimson, red eyes. "I'm thirsty." She said. "I know. Mommy, Jasper, and I are going to take you hunting." Emmett said. "But you can not hurt any human. Only animals..." I stated. "...Do you understand?". "Yes. I also understand that _I am thirsty_. " Emma-Rose said with anger clear in her tone. Jasper stiffened. "Don't make her angry. Please." Jasper pleaded. Emma-Rose calmed down. "Come on, Emma-Rose." Emmett said walking out of the door with Emma-Rose tagging along beside him. Jasper, and I followed. When we got to the forest, a deer was pasing by. Emma-Rose pounced on the animal the moment she smelled it. "I need another one." Emma-Rose complained. As if on cue, four other deers came into view. Emma-Rose went attacked thwem one after another. "I'm still hungry." She whined. Oh no. A human is nearby. I can smell him. Emma-Rose must have noticed too, because she immediately took off. "Emmett, go get her." I begged. Emmett caught Emma-Rose. "Let me go!" She fussed. Emmett let go of her. "What are you doing? Don't listen to her." I said confused. "I'm not trying to, Rose. I want to stop her but I can't." Emmett said. I tackeled Emma-Rose. "Get off of me!" She hissed. I immediately did as she said. What am I doing? Then it hit me. Emma-Rose has a power. That power is a bossy one. You don't want to do what she says but you have to. She forces you to do things against your will. As I figured this out, she attacked the human. Once she was done, we went back to the house. "Carlisle." I said in a worried tone. "What happened?" Carlisle said. "She attacked a human. We tried to stop her, but we couldn't. She has a power. One that a dictator would give anything for." I said. I knew that if I said that, Carlisle would understand right away. "That's very interesting." Carlisle said. "Yes and I suppose if she wasn't an immortal child that the Volturi would absolutely love her." Edward said. I hissed at him. I wasn't going to let them take her. Even if they weren't going to kill her I would still not so much as let them touch her. They won't come near her. "I'm sorry, Rosalie, I didn't mean to anger you." Edward said. "It's fine." I said. "Mom." Emma said. "Yes." I said turning to her. "I"m sorry I acted like a brat." She apologized. The apology went deeper than her words, though, it was also in her, now, crimson eyes. "It's okay. Remember that no matter what you do or say, I will always love you, Emma-Rose." I said. "Yea me too." Emmett said. I smiled at him. "Thanks you guys." Emma said. "It's getting late." I said looking out a nearby window at the gorgeous sunset outside. I love two times of the day in particular: sunrise, and sunset. "We'll be leaving now. Be good, Emma." Alice said hugging her then she and Jasper left. The others left as well. "What do you wanna do, Emma?" Emmett asked. "I want to play _Guitar Hero_." Emma-Rose said. Ah, yes. The wonderful game loved by every child and teenager in the world: _Guitar Hero_. Ugh. Jasper and Emmett had bought it one day and Emma became addicted to it.

Emma-Rose

****************  
I quickly ran to my room my closet to get the magnificent game. My mom says I should only keep clothes in a closet but seriously come on. This closet is _huge_. She expects me to only put clothes in here? _Please_. That's stupid. No, I put clothes in here but I also kept my _Guitar Hero_ game in here. Well so it isn't actually mine, it's Jasper's. I sorta stole it but I mean come on, he's my uncle. It's not like he's gonna put me in jail or anything. I digged in stack of clothes piled up on the shelf. That's where I hid it. When I found it I ran back into the living room and set it up. Once it was on I choose my favorite song, _Barracuda_. I hit every note perfectly, which surprised my dad, because he had only seen me play when I was horrible at it. "Whoa." Was all he could say. I smiled feeling very proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosalie

**************

The next morning we all gathered together again to discuss how we were going to handle Emma being a vampire. Suddenly while we were talking Jasper said "Alice, what do you see?". I suddenly noticed Alice's blank stare. "The Volturi." she said. "No." I said sadly. "Yes. They are sending Jane, Alec, and Chelsea." Alice said. "When are they coming?" Emmett asked. "Tommorrow." Alice said.

Emmett

***************

We went over all what we were going to do until it was dark out. So we ended our disscussion and went about our own things. Rose and I hung out with Emma-Rose. "I always knew Jesus loved me so much that he was gonna let me live forever. I just wish it could've been in Heaven." Emma said sadly. "Carlisle says that if we die we still have a chance of going to Heaven." I said trying to reassure her. "I know Jesus will let me go to Heaven, because he loves me. But I still wish this wouldn't have happened." Emma-Rose said. "It's kind of funny. When we first adopted you and told you we were vampires, you wanted to be one." My Rose said. "I did?" Emma-Rose asked. "Yes you did." I said remembering when Emma-Rose was younger. At sunrise, we all met together again. "We've got two hours." Alice said. "TWO HOURS?!" Rose screamed terrified. "I think so." Alice said. "Great." Jasper said sarcastically. "Call Edward and Bella." Esme said. Alice called them and they quickly arrived. "Two hours?" Edward asked questionably. "Actually, one hour and fifty-seven minutes." I said. "Watching the clock, Emmett?" Edward asked laughing a little. "Actually, I am..." I said looking at the clock, "...Did you know that time goes by so slowly when your watching it?". "Then keep watching it." Rose told me in a serious tone. We talked over a battle plan for an hour and twenty-seven minutes. "Thirty minutes left." I said still looking at the clock. "Or not." Alice said. "What do you mean by 'Or not'?" I asked. "I was wrong about the time. They are now five minutes away." Alice said. "You were wrong again. They are here." Edward said. "Oh no." Rose said. I looked out of the window. "They're in the backyard." I said. We all went out into the backyard to meet them. Emma-Rose hidden behind us. "Where's the child?" Jane asked. "Not here." Jasper said. "Yes I am!" Emma-Rose said revealing herself. "You aren't going to kill her!" Rose and I growled. "No. We would never do such a thing. We just want to talk to her." Chelsea said. "You are lying. The Volturi always kill an immortal child." Jasper said. "Not one with such a usefull power. Aro is very interested in her joining us." Alec said. "You can't take her!" Rose and I hissed. "Who are the Volturi?" Emma-Rose asked. "We can explain it later." Jane said. "Tell me now." Emma-Rose demanded. "The Volturi rule over all other vampires." Chelsea said. "Sweet. I'm going." Emma-Rose said. "See, Chelsea, we didn't even need you." Alec said. "Shut up." Chelsea said. "You aren't going." Rose and I said. "Yes I am and besides my power was _made_ for this." Emma-Rose said. "Yea that's right. Come on." Jane said. "Poor Mommy. Poor Daddy. She doesn't even like you any more. Oh, how sad. Boo hoo." Chelsea said. "Come on, Chelsea." Alec said. They all left and Rose fell to the ground. "She can't...this isn't..." Rose said sadly. I sat down beside her, on the ground, and put my arms around her. "We are going to get her back. Even if we have to fight. We are going to make sure she comes back." I reassured her. She leaned her head on my chest. "I didn't think...I can't believe she just went with them. We raised her, and she just..." Rose said. "I know, Rose, I don't get it either." I said. We sat there for five, quiet minutes then Jasper spoke. I had forgotten anyone else was there to have witnessed that. "If we are going to get her back, we are going to need a really good plan." He said. I grinned widely at him.

Rosalie

*************

We had our plan figured out, and we were headed to Volterra now. When we got there it was night, so we didn't have to worry about sparkling and looking weird. We just went to where the Volturi stayed. "What are you doing here?" Jane hissed when she saw us. "We're here for Emma-Rose." I said. "You aren't getting her." Alec said. "We are going to even if we have to fight." Emmett said. Emma looked at us. "Well then let's skip the talking. You want a fight, and your getting it." Jane said. Bella started using her shield to protect us. Emmett got out of reach of her shield and Bella didn't notice in time to expand it. Alec attacked him with his power. "Stop!" Emma-Rose told him at the the same time Jasper lunged for his throat releasing Emmett from Alec's power. As Emmett caught an unneeded breath, Jasper ripped Alec apart quickly and mercilessly. There was already a fire burning, so Jasper through his limbs into it without a second thought. "No." Alice breathed in worried tone. Jasper, and the rest of us, suddenly noticed that what he did would have the Volturi kill him immediately. So we ran, and Emma-Rose followed us. "Why did you go with them?" I asked her while we ran. "I wanted to use my power for what it was meant for. My power can never be used for good. So I went with them." Emma-Rose said. "No, sweetie. I'm sure your gift will come in handy for good and not bad." I said. "Also...I was sorta mad at you and dad." She added shyly. Oh my God. What did I do? "Why were you mad?" I asked sadly. "Because you both let this happen to me. You both let me become this. But, Mommy, when I saw them hurt daddy, I didn't want it to happen. I'm not mad anymore." Emma-Rose said. "Emma, you turning into a vampire was the last thing I wanted to happen. I never wanted you to be this." I said sadly. Her face became sad and a tear fell. A tear?!?! Vampires aren't supposed to be able to cry?!?! "I love you, Mommy." Emma-Rose said. "I love you too." I said. "Could you carry me? I don't want to run anymore." Emma-Rose said. I picked her up and we ran to an airport. When we finally got back home, we all went inside to discuss a plan.

Emmett

****************

"They are going to try to kill Jasper now." Alice said. "Don't worry it won't happen." Carlisle said. "Jasper has been in this family too long for us to just let him be killed." Esme said. "And we won't let him. I don't know about you guys but Jasper will always be a brother to me, and I will not let my brother die without a fight." I said. "Thank you." Jasper said. There was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened it. "You killed Alec?" Peter asked Jasper as he walked in. Charlotte followed him. "Yes, but only because he was hurting Emmett." Jasper said. "It's hard to believe, but I don't doubt it." Charlotte said. "Hard to believe that Alec was hurting Emmett?" Jasper asked probably confused as to why that would be hard to believe. "No hard to believe that you killed Alec." Charlotte said. "How did this happen? We want to know the whole stroy before we help you out." Peter said. Jasper explained what had been happening lately. "An immortal child? Your protecting an immortal child?" Peter asked hissing and glaring at Emma-Rose. "Hey that is my kid, and she was ours before this happened to her. She isn't as bad as it she seems either. We are going to make sure she doesn't turn out like other immortal children." I said. "Peter, try to understand their position. That is their child. They are her parents and they love her dearly." Charlotte said. "I guess so. I just can't believe that they are going to protect what shouldn't have ever happened." Peter said. "Like Charlotte said, Peter, it's their kid." Jasper said. "Well even though I'm against what that child is completely, I will fight. But only to make sure my friend doesn't die." Peter said. "Thanks." Jasper said. We heard another knock on the door. This time we didn't even have to answer it. "Why did you kill Alec, Jasper?" Tanya asked walking in. "This time let me explain." Bella said. She explained. "That is an immortal child." Kate hissed. "Yes I'm a freaking immortal child. You got a _problem_ with that?" Emma-Rose said. "No of _course not_. Why don't you let me introduce myself. I'm Kate." Kate said sarcastically holding her hand out. Rose quickly got infront of Emma-Rose. She knew what Kate was doing. She grabbed Kate's hand instead, and was instantly shocked. Kate quickly stopped when she noticed it was Rosalie. "You freaking idiot. That was meant for that thing." Kate said pointing at Emma-Rose. "I wasn't going to let you hurt her." Rosalie said. "Why the hell do you want to protect that thing? You know what they do you. Yet you still want to _raise_ one of the those things?! You bit...." Kate said but was interupted by Edward. "Don't curse in front of children." He said. "I don't give a sh..." Kate began again this time Rosalie interupted. "Shut the hell up." She said. Kate stuck her middle finger at Rose. Rosalie grabbed her and threw her across the room so quickly it was unbelievable. Then she ran over to her. "You want to try that again?" Rose hissed angrily. "Not particularly." Kate said. Rose just glared at her. "Rosalie, calm down." I said. Rose turned her back to Kate and walked and stood by Emma-Rose and me. "We need to focus on making a plan." Carlisle said. "And, Carlisle, I need to tell you something about Emma-Rose." My Rose said. What was wrong with my baby girl?

**Sorry that the fight scene wasn't that long. I'm not very good at fight scenes. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting lately. Things came up and I had no time. Anyway here's the new chapter. Hope ya like it. ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosalie

***************

"What about Emma-Rose?" Carlisle asked me. "She can cry. I thought vampires weren't supposed to be able to cry." I said. "Hmm...That's interesting. Maybe it's because she's an immortal child." He suggested. "Maybe." I mused over it. "But wouldn't immortal children be just the same as us? We can't cry." Alice said, confused. "Well immortal children have never stayed alive long enough to see if there was anything different about them." Carlisle said. "True." Alice said. "We've got more important things to worry about right now." Edward said "Let's get to working on a plan." Jasper said. "Yes, of course." Carlisle said. As we discussed a plan, more and more people had continued to show up. Even people we didn't know. Our house was packed. We heard another knock on the door. I went to answer it. It was a young boy about seven years old. He almost looked like a mini Jasper, except he still had baby fat. I noticed his skin was pale. He was an immortal child! I almost started freaking out but then I noticed something very strange. His eyes were golden. Not blood red like most immortal children but a beautiful golden color. A vegetarian immortal child that doesn't live with us? Oh well, he was so adorable. "May I please come in?" He asked. "Sure, i'm sorry." I said moving out of his way. "Um I wanted to know if I could help you guys out. I heard about how a guy named Jasper killed Alec, and I wanted to help if they decide to kill him." He said. "Sure you can help. What is your name?" I asked. "David Cole Fisher." the boy said shyly. "How are you still alive? Wouldn't the Volturi have tried to kill you?" I asked. "Yes. They tried. I have been running from them for three years. I was changed by a newborn, and ever since I have been running." David said. "Wow...that sounds miserable. Why did you try to kill animals instead of humans?" I asked still curius about his eyes. "After running for a long time, I thought maybe if I started to kill animals instead of humans that they would stop chasing me." David said. "It didn't work did it." I said sadly. "No it didn't. I'm still running, but I want to help you guys." David said. "Hey mom...." Emma-Rose started to say as she walked up to us. She stared at David and he returned her stare. She shook her head trying to get back the will to speak. "Hi." Emma-Rose said. "H-h-h-hey." David said stuttering. "My name is Emma-Rose." Emma-Rose said. David opened his mouth to speak but aparently couldn't find the words to say. Emma-Rose smiled at his shyness. David looked at the floor embarassed. "I'm David." He said. "It's very nice to meet you, David." Emma-Rose said smiling. David looked up at her and smiled back. "Y-y-yea." He agreed still stuttering. "Your eyes are gold." Emma-Rose stated. "I-i..." David said then he looked down again. "I drink animal's blood." He said looking at the floor. "How do you do it? I tryed but I think human's blood is better." Emma-Rose said. "It is but you just have to get used to it. It's hard at first but it gets easier." David said still looking at the floor. Emma-Rose put her hand under his chin and gently pushed it up so that he would look at her. "It's okay if you stutter, I will keep up with you." Emma-Rose said. "O-o-okay." David stuttered. There was silence as they looked into each others eyes then Emma-Rose spook. "You're here to help us?" She asked. "Y-y-yes I-I-I am." David said. "Follow me then. I have to introduce you so that everyone knows who you are." Emma-Rose said grabbing his hand. I followed them into the next room. "Who is that?" Esme asked. "I'm David Fisher." David said introducing himself. "His eyes are gold." Esme whispered to me. "He's like us." I whispered back. "He is here to help." Emma-Rose stated. "Thank you for coming. Let's have the others come see this. Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Get in here." Esme said. Emmett walked in first. "Who is he?" He asked. "David." David said. "Oh." Emmett said not knowing what else to say. "An immortal child that is vegetarian. Wow." Edward said walking toward us with Carlisle, and Bella. "Nice to meet you. David, right?" Edward said. "Yea how did you know?" David asked. "He is a mind-reader." I said. "Wow that's awesome. I have a power too but it's not as good as mind-reading." David said. "I think that's cool." Edward said. "What?" I asked. "He can see and hear what's going on in another room or house." Edward said.

Emma-Rose

*****************

"Really." I asked. "Yea but i can only do it if i'm focusing really hard. And only within a ten mile radius." David said. "That's still cool." I said. "Oh you are so cute." Alice said walking up to David. "Umm hi?" David said sort of confused. "I'm Alice. And your David. Jasper get in here." Alice said. "What? Oh hi. I'm Jasper." Jasper said to David. "I'm David." David said. "I know. Alice told me." Jasper said. "How did she know my name?" David asked. "She sees the future." Jasper said. "How old are you?" Alice asked David. "Seven." He answered her. "Do you want to be our son?" Alice asked. Woooooow. That must be awkward. He just met her and she's asking him to be her son. "Alice, he just met us." Jasper said. Either he just switched places with Edward or he is thinking on the exact same page as me. "I know but he is just so cute and besides we are going to be a perfect family. I can see it. So do you want to be our son?" Alice said. "Uhh...suuuure, I guess. You seem like nice people." David said. "Yay!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I think you need to settle down." Jasper said. I agreed with him, Alice was literally jumping up and down, but she stopped suddenly. "Aw. You ruined my mood." Alice complained. David lifted one of his eyebrows. "Jasper has the ability to change peoples emotions." I told him. He looked at me but quickly looked back down at the floor. Did he not like me the way I like him? Woah. Did I just say I like him? I think I do. No i'm positive. He's so sweet and his stuttering is really cute. Does he like me? Edward laughed. I glared at him, warning him with my eyes that if he told my parents before I told them I _would _get him. He nodded. "Anybody else have powers?" David asked looking at the floor. "I do!" Alice piped up. "What is it?" He asked looking at her. "I see the future." Alice said smiling. "Oh. That's cool." David said. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jasper said walking toward the door. He opened it revealing a vampire with beautiful mexican features, and a handsome dark haired guy. Jasper stiffened then said, "Hello, Maria.". Alice glared at the girl. Alice! I was shocked. The always perky and friendly Alice was now glaring at this girl like she had done something so utterly terrible to her that it could never be forgiven. "Hello, Jasper." Maria said smiling.

**So what did you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay once again I am sorry for the long wait. My life is complicated but anyway here is the new chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that from that chapter and until the end of this book, I had help from a really great friend and wonderful author. Her pen name, you ask? stripes-and-polkydots. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and this book. Yeah im sorry to say that this book will be short. But there will be a sequel that is much longer. Anyway on to the boring disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosalie

*************

Oh gosh no. This can't be the Maria that changed Jasper can it? Oh! But she looks exactly as he described her to us. Oh no this can't be good. "Are you going to let me in?" Maria asked. "No." Alice hissed coming to stand beside Jasper. "Oh and who is this?" Maria asked. "Alice, this is Maria. Maria, this is Alice." Jasper introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Maria said. "Not so much for me." Alice said glaring. Nope this isn't going to be good at all. Jasper whispered something to Alice, and Alice smiled. "Come in." Jasper said leading her and the guy with her inside. "What're you here for." Alice asked as she tryed to keep her voice polite but it was obvious that she was far from happiness. "To help Jasper out of course." Maria said. "What's in it for you?" Edward asked. "I'm different now. I'm not the Maria that changed Jasper so many years ago. I'm a changed vampire. Oh by the way I'd like you to meet Joseph." Maria said to Jasper. Jasper shook Joseph's hand. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but my family and I have to discuss something in private." Jasper said. "That's fine." Maria said smiling. Alice, Jasper, Emma, David, Emmett and I went upstairs, but of course we had to push our way through crowd to even get to the stairs."I don't many more people can fit in this house." Emmett joked. We laughed and walked upstairs and into Alice and Jasper's room.

Emmett

**************

"David, you said you can hear and see people within a ten mile radius?" Alice questioned. "Yep." He said. "Focus on Maria." Alice said. "Ok." David said then he closed his eyes. "She's talking to that Joseph guy." He said with his eyes still closed. "What are they talking about?" Alice asked. I could tell right away that Alice was getting a just a little over-protective. "They're talking about Jasper. Maria just said it has been a long time since she's seen him, and she didn't know he was strong enough to kill Alec." David said. "See she isn't here to help. She's just here to protect you from the Volturi then kidnap you and bring you back where you started. Jasper, please don't trust her. I don't want you to leave." Alice said. Okay from what I had seen, this Maria girl doesn't seem _anything_ like the girl Jasper had told us about. And I could _definitely _not see her kidnapping Jasper. And it's not really _kid_napping when you're 100 years old. I think it would be abducting. "Alice, look to the future and see if there are any consequences from letting her stay and help." Jasper said. Alice sighed but did as he said. "No. I still don't like the idea of her being around." Alice said. "Maria is acting a whole lot different tham she was when I left, Alice. I think she's...changed." Jasper said. "No, Jasper. Please don't tell me you're falling for that act." Alice pleaded. "Alice." Jasper said pulling her closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss then said, "She's not going to keep me away from you. And we need all the help we can get". "I know." She sighed. "Let's go back downstairs." Rose said grabbing my hand. "Yea come on. Before theres no more room down there." I said. We all went back downstairs.

Emma-Rose

******************

Okay I didn't understand why everyone was so weird about this Maria girl. She seemed nice, and very pretty. And like Jasper said we need all the help we can get. So why would we want to refuse help? I mean seriously, what did she ever do to us?

**I did tell you it was short didn't I? Okay well yeah please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, yes this is the last chapter of Sunrise. BUT there will be a sequel called Sunset(i know corny name) that I am already working on with my friend. Sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Rosalie

*************

"Oh no." Alice said as we were walking down the stairs. "What's the matter? What do you see?" Jasper asked frantically. "They're coming." Alice said. "The Volturi?" Carlisle asked, over hearing as he was passing. "Uh-huh." Alice said quietly. "Emmett you've got a deeper voice. Round everyone up." Carlisle said. "Quickly." Jasper said. "EVERYONE!!! LISTEN UP!!!" Emmett shouted. It got quiet and evryone turned to us. "The Volturi are almost here. We need to get outside so that the fight doesn't happen in the house. Because if it's in the house, they may have an advantage." I said. "And we need a fire ready." Jasper said. I turned to look at him. "So that we can start sooner." Jasper explained to me. "The sooner the better." Alice said. "I'll make the fire." Maria said. "Ok. Go. Hurry. And everyone else follow her outside and wait for us. We will only be a second." Jasper said. Everyone evacuated quickly. "What is it, Jasper?" Alice asked. "Do you want Emma-Rose to fight?" He asked Emmett and I. Was he crazy? Of course not. "No!" We both said simultaneously. "Okay then keep her close to you, Bella." Jasper said. Bella nodded smiling and said, "C'mon Emma". Then we all went outside.

Emmett

**************

"Are you all ready?" Jasper asked. 'Yeahs' were heard from every direction as we faced the crowd of many vampires. We passed through them to stand in the front, Emma staying next to Bella. I could tell by the way she kept watching that David kid that she wanted to fight with him. David on the left of Jasper, and Alice on the right. I was beside Alice, with my Rose close to my right side. "Do you think we'll win?" She whispered to me. I took her face in my hands ever so gently and told her that what I knew was true: We will win. "I'm scared." She whispered looking into my eyes. Everytime she does that I swear I drown in those beautiful golden pools. "Don't be. I won't let nothing happen to you or Emma." I told her. "I see them!" Benjamin shouted from the crowd. I immediately fought to get to the surface of Rose's eyes then looked away. I saw the entire Volturi heading our way. When they neared Aro put his hand up to make us wait. "Now all we need is...why hello David." Aro said. David scooted closer to Jasper and Jasper put his hand on the kid's shoulder. David calmed down. "Well now we only need three things. Just David, Emily..." Aro began but I corrected him quickly "It's Emma-Rose". "Oh yes. I'm sorry. David, _Emma-Rose_, and Jasper is all we came for." Aro said. "Did all of you people really come to protect these three people?" Chelsea asked. "Bella, start your shield." Rose whispered. "I already did." Bella said. "We don't need to fight." Aro said. "All we need to do is get rid of Jasper. Are you really going to protect a criminal?" Felix asked the crowd. "Yes!" They answered. "You're not killing Jasper." Alice said defensively. "Well at least let us take the immortal children. Are you going to protect killers?" Jane asked. "Yes!' They answered. "Well then. Let the game's begin." Demetri said. I grinned knowing that I would finally get to do what I have waited so long to do: kill Demetri. "Hold up!" Aro comanded. "I really don't want a fight, Carlisle." He said calmly. "Yea just let us take the kids.." Jane began. Rosalie pounced at her but the split second she came near Jane she fell to the ground screaming. Jane laughed. That's when it happened. Everybody started fighting. I just aimed for Jane but I guess that wasn't a smart move because then I too was lying on the ground in tremendous pain. "Stop!!!" Emma yelled. Everybody paused. It was like when you watch a movie and then put it on pause to go get something and you come back and the characters are just stopped in the exact same way as when you left. Nobody could move, but we could talk. "Emma tell the Volturi to fight one another." Edward said. "Hey Volturi!! How do you like these apples?!?! Fight each other!" Emma demanded. The Volturi immediately began fighting each other. "Now let us move." Jasper said. "Oh yea sorry. Umm...you can move now." Emma said. Suddenly I could move. Rosalie scooted next to me then laid her head on my chest. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "No, I am. I broke my promise. I let you get hurt." I said ashamed. "No, Emmett. It was my fault." Rose said. I stroked her face. "Oh get a room." Jasper said. "You want to?" Rose whispered really quietly so that only I could hear. I grinned and nodded. "No." Edward said. "What?" Alice asked. "They want to...break a house." Edward said. "Guys, please no. I like this house." Esme begged. "I bought a house." Rose said annoyed. "When did you do that?" Emmett asked. "Awhile back. It was so hard to keep resisting so I bought a house and decorated it. It's perfect." Rosalie said. I smiled. We looked around, remembering that there was a fight going on, to see that there was only two people left: Aro, and Demetri. Demetri defeated him. "Emmett it's your fight now." Jasper said. I grinned and pounced on Demetri. He didn't have a chance. I tore him apart in less than ten seconds. Then I threw his body parts in the fire. "Good job, Emmett." Maggie said. "Thanks." I said to her while watching Demetri burn.

Emma-Rose

*****************

When everybody finally left, we all went back inside. My mom and dad left me in the care of Jasper and Alice. "Hey!! My _Guitar Hero_ game!!! Where did you find it?!?" Jasper asked shocked as he ran up to his beloved game. "I guess I was just lucky." I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe he was gonna get it back. But I realized as he and Alice got way into the game, that I have a chance to talk to David without so many witnesses. I looked over to his beautiful face. He smiled, shyly, at me then looked down at his feet. I walked over to him. "You know one day you're going to have to look me in the eye." I teased him. "I know. I'll try again." He said. Then he looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. "I-i-i-i-" He stuttered. I put my finger to his lips. "You have forever to work on that, if you wanna look at the ground again." I said smiling when I said forever. He smiled back at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Forever sounds nice now.

**Well that's it. Please review.**


End file.
